The invention relates to apparatus for increasing the relative depth sharpness and improving the resolving power of magnifying systems, particularly microscopes.
In technical practice and in fields such as medicine and biology, increasing the depth sharpness and improving the resolving power of magnifying systems, particularly of microscopes, are still tasks to be solved.
For the adjustment of the image plane, or when imaging in a ratio of 1:1, at most, mat glass-sheets used to be applied. In these cases, the mat glass-sheets were fixed, as displacement or movement thereof does not result in a considerable improvement of image quality.
Through experiments, we found that when small objects are imaged with a considerable magnification (e.g., as in microscopic systems) such an effect already appears. In this type of magnifying, among others, smallness of depth sharpness represents the limit of detecting capabilities. By using mat glass-sheets and moving them in the image plane, an image with a better depth of sharpness and richer in details can be obtained. Both depth sharpness and grade of magnifying may be improved in this manner, and as a consequence, applicability of presently used microscopes can be increased.
An object of this invention is to provide apparatus which will cause the image produced by the objective of an optical of a physical composite magnifying system to be richer in details and have the largest depth sharpness possible. It is a well known process to use mat glass-sheets for adjusting the image plane, mainly in the case of reduced imaging, or at best with imaging with a ratio of 1:1. In this case, displacement of the mat glass-sheet does not result in a considerable improvement of image quality.